


This Looks Bad

by FemSanzo291



Series: Whomptober 2020 [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Injury, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: Clint was having a horrible no good day. He just wants it to be over with.Number 25 from Whomptober 2020: I THINK I’LL JUST COLLAPSE RIGHT HERE, THANKSDisorientation | Blurred Vision | Ringing Ears
Series: Whomptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971166
Kudos: 13





	This Looks Bad

It just wasn’t Clint’s day. It had started simple enough, but things had just gone downhill from there. He had gotten separated from Natasha and Coulson. Then he’d ended up losing one hearing aid. The other one got broken when he’d fallen off a balcony. Which had also ended up with at least two broken ribs, which made breathing hurt. He might have punctured a lung, but he wasn’t sure. 

“An easy mission? Nope, it’s been proven that you can’t send me on an easy mission.” Clint runs a hand through his hair as he tries to make his way back to the meeting point. 

He’d been walking for a few minutes, going in circles not knowing that it was what he was doing. After a while of not seeing anyone he knew he climbed the nearest fire escape to see if he couldn’t see Natasha or Coulson or anyone from SHIELD. Hell at this point he’d even take Stark. 

About halfway up the fire escape one of the rungs of the ladder gives out. "Aw, ladder, no." His foot slips and he goes flying back towards the landing that he'd just come from. He cracks his head and right arm against the railing. It takes several minutes for him to get his bearings. 

When he stands his sight blacks out for a few seconds. As his sight came back he noticed that his ears were ringing, which wasn't all that odd, but it was slightly worrisome. What he didn't notice was the blood running down his scalp.

When he went to grab onto the ladder with his right arm a shooting burning pain shot up his arm. He looked down at it to see his hand facing the wrong way. “Great, gonna have to climb without one of my arms.” 

Clint reached out for the ladder this time with his left arm and started back up it. When he got to the rung that had broken off he reached up and gently tested the next rung up. It held and he continued up. He tested every one of the last of the rungs before he put his full weight on them. He didn’t want to repeat what had happened. 

Once Clint made it to the top he saw two Hydra agents. He cursed. He turned towards the next building and ran. He felt a bullet scrape his left arm. He didn't stop running. He lamented the fact that at some point he'd lost his gun. He had his bow, but with a broken arm, it was basically useless.

Clint got to the edge of the building and jumped. He tucked into a tight ball with his broken arm against his chest. He landed how he intended, upper back hitting first, but he felt skin break. He cursed as he stood and continued to run.

Clint jumped to the next roof and hoped that he was far enough away from the Hydra foot soldiers. Once again the fact that he had no hearing sucked. He couldn’t hear if they were following him or shooting at him, and he didn’t want to risk turning around. 

Clint felt the wind whip around him and looked up. His eyesight blurred, but he could just make out a redhead in black. They were coming down to the rooftop on something. Clint prayed that it was Natasha. 

When they landed in front of Clint. He saw enough to know that it was Natasha before saying, “I think I’ll just collapse right here, thanks.” His eyes closed and he fell backward.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Whumptober. I'm going to try to do more days, but I don't know if I'll do them all.


End file.
